YU YU HAKUSHO
by Tsuki-Uchiha
Summary: Yukina is in danger. A demon is after something she pocesses. A spirit healer meets Yuskue and the gang. It seems that she is related to Hiei. She helps Yusuke and the others to help out Yukina. What is the demon after?


YU YU HAKUSHO Chapter 1:

****

**Yusuke walked Keiko home from school. The two were silent the whole time. No one had said a word all day. They only waved to eachother and walked together, but said nothing. Finally Yusuke and Kieko were at her house. Keiko took out her keys and then she turned to Yusuke.**

**"Yusuke...are you mad at me?" Keiko gave a sad look on her face.**

**"Of course I'm not mad at you...why would you think that?" Yusuke grabbed Keiko's arm and then pulled her into his arms.**

**Keiko hugged Yusuke back, "You havn't said anything to me all day so I thought I wouldn't say anything if you were mad."**

**Yusuke held Keiko tight. "I love you Keiko and I would never be mad at you. I have a lot of things on my mind right now. That's all."**

**Keiko looked up an smiled. Then she hugged him tightly. Yusuke hugged her back. "Hey..um..Keiko..would you like to come with me later to visit Genkai and the others?"**

**Keiko looked up and then she smiled big, "Yeah..I havn't seen them in a while." Yusuke looked down at Keiko and then they kissed eachother. Keiko and Yusuke stopped hugging and Keiko unlocked the door and opened it, "What time will you be here?"**

**Yusuke smiled, "About 6 o' clock." Keiko smiled and then she waved goodbye and then she went inside and slowley closed the door. Yusuke smiled and he walked away. Kazuna was behind a tree spying on Yusuke. He slowely followed Yusuke down the ally. Kazuna stepped on a twig and Yusuke turned around. "Who's there?" No one answered. Yusuke hid behind a tree and then he noticed red curly hair from behind the tree he was hiding behind. He grinned and then he turned to Kazuna's backside. Kazuna gave a clueless look and then he scratched his head. Yusuke pushed Kazuna to the ground.**

**"Darn it Yusuke..what the helk was that for?"**

**"Well..for one thing..you deserve it for spying on me and secondly..I just wanted to do it." Yusuke laughed.**

**Kazuna stood up and then he charged at Yusuke. Yusuke stopped laughing and then he ran away from Kazuna. They ran past Kurama. Kurama watched the entertainment they were giving him. Kurama laughed. Hiei appeared next to Kurama.**

**"What's going on?"**

**"I have no idea, but it seems like Yusuke made Kazuna mad about something. And yet this is very entertaining."**

**Hiei laughed, "I wish they would do this more often." Kurama laughed with him and then they both walked towards Genkai's temple. Yusuke and Kazuna were still going at it. **

**It was about 6 o' clock and Yusuke was at Keiko's front porch. He rang the doorbell and then Keiko's mother opened the door. **

**"Oh..hello Yusuke..are you here for Keiko?"**

**"Yes..is she ready?"**

**Keiko's mother nodded her head. "Keiko! Yusuke's here!" She turned to Yusuke, "She'll be with you in a second."**

**Yusuke bowed his head, "Thank you." Keiko's mother bowed her head and then she walked away. Keiko came downstairs and then she kissed her mom goodbye. Keiko walked out the door and then shut it. Yusuke waved and then they were off.**

**"Hey Yususke..do you think Botan will be there?"**

**"Of course..isn't she always there?"**

**"Well yeah., But I don't ever want to see her in the condition she was in last time I saw her." **

**"I never want to see that again...I almost lost my life trying to save her that time."**

**Keiko smiled. "Since we're almost there..I have a question for you."**

**Yusuke looked at Keiko. "I was wondering if...you know that the Spirit world has a ball they have once a year and I havn't been able to go because my parents thought I was too young, but I'm not now. So I was wondering if I could be your date to the ball...Botan thought it would be a good idea if I went with you instead of her?"**

**Yusuke smiled and then he held her hand. "Of course you can be my date."**

**Keiko smiled. Yusuke held Keiko close to him. Finally they got to Genkai'sand then they stepped inside. Genkai and the others were sitting around Yukina. Keiko saw Yukina and then she ran toward her and she sat fell to the ground, "Yukina..what happened to you?" **

**Yusuke looked at the others, "What's happened to her?" **

**Genkai tooka sip of her tea. Then she set the cup on her lap. "Yukina..she's in great danger. A demon is after her. The only thing she told us was that she saw red eyes."**

**Yusuke and Keiko gasped. **


End file.
